Tsundere Tempramen
by SelenTetrad
Summary: saat dia marah, itu sangat gawat. Aku bahkan tidak mau membayangkan bagaimana ekspresinya saat marah, karna sungguh sungguh sangat lucu. Bibir manis itu tidak akan segan menyumpahiku dengan nada tinggi plus kata-kata nya yang saaangat kasar, dan itu hanya berlaku padaku katanya. /Warning : BoyXBoy, T? / T ? / SOUKOKU


Desclaimer : **Bungou Stray Dogs** © Kafka Asagiri and Sango Harukawa

Tsundere Tempramen © SelenTetrad

Rate : T(?) / T+(?)

Warning : Boy x Boy

Pair : Dazai X Chuuya

Semoga menghibur, dan selamat membaca ^^

...

..

Pagi ku selalu indah, kau tau kenapa? Karna pemuda manis didepanku ini. Lihat saja bibir tipis sewarna cerry nya yang sedikit terbuka itu dengan dengkuran kecil yang terdengar begitu menenangkan, ' _tidurnya nyenyak sekali_ ' – aku membantin. Tapi saat dia marah, itu sangat gawat. Aku bahkan tidak mau membayangkan bagaimana ekspresinya saat marah, karna sungguh sungguh sangat lucu. Bibir manis itu tidak akan segan menyumpahiku dengan nada tinggi plus kata-kata nya yang saaangat kasar, dan itu hanya berlaku padaku katanya.

"hmmm.. Dazai sialan."

Dia mamanggil namaku? Dia memimpikanku? Eh, tapi kenapa ekspresinya berubah sedih? Dan.. meneteskan air mata?

"Jangan pergi, kumohon."

Mimpi buruk lagi kah? Aku tersenyum tipis, bagaimanapun aku merasa senang karna Chuuya menghawatirkanku, walaupun dia tak pernah mengatakannya langsung padaku.

Cup

Aku mengecup bibirnya singkat, lalu membawa badan kecilnya kedalam pelukanku dan mengusap punggungnya lembut.

Bug

Satu pukulan mendarat di dadaku. Ah dia sudah bangun ternyata, tapi kenapa dia malah memberikan ucapan selamat pagi seperti ini? Chuuya kejam seperti biasa.

"Lepaskan bodoh!" katanya seraya mendorong dadaku.

Lepaskan? Tidak Chuuya.

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku- mengurungnya didadaku. "Enak saja, setelah kau memukulku, kau meminta dibebaskan? Tidak boleh chu-ya~"

"Sesak bodoh! Kau mau membunuh ku heh?"

"Minta maaf dulu~"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Aku bisa membayangkan wajah kesalnya. Bolehkah aku menyerangnya sekarang? Ah tidak tidak, ini masih pagi, yang ada nanti aku dibunuh olehnya.

"Ma-maaf."

Aku tertawa kecil, kemudian sedikit – sangat sedikit – melonggarkan pelukanku.

"Kenapa tidak kau lepaskan?"

"Cara minta maaf Chuuya salah."

"Hah?"

"Harusnya maaf Osamu sayang~ lalu memberikanku ciuman selamat pagi."

"MATI SAJA SANA !"

"Aku tidak keberatan, asal mati bersama Chuuya."

"AAAKKKKHHHHH KENAPA AKU BISA PUNYA PACAR GILA SEPERTI MU?"

"Karna Chuuya menyukai orang gila seperti ku."

Dia diam beberapa saat, menyandarkan kepalanya didadaku lalu balas memelukku. "Ne Dazai."

"Osamu Chuuya, bukannya sudah kukatakan untuk memanggilku Osamu?"

Alih alih memarahiku, dia malah diam seribu bahasa.

Aku melonggarkan pelukanku, dan mencium pucuk kepalanya.

"Dazai, tadi aku bermimpi tentangmu." Kini Chuuya yang mengeratkan pelukannya. "Hiks,, aku takut." Chuuya menangis.

Aku dapat merasakan air matanya yang meresap pada perban didadaku. Aku mengelus punggungnya pelan – penuh kasih. Aku sendiri sedikit khawatir tentang Chuuya, bukan karena aku akan merealisasikan mimpinya itu, tapi kekuatan Chuuya yang dapat melihat masa depanlah yang membuatku takut. Jadi, setelah Chuuya memakai _corruption_ mata batinnya akan terbuka seharian penuh, dan dia telah memakai _corruption_ kemarin untuk menyelamatkanku.

"Aku… aku bermimpi kau pergi meninggalkaku untuk sebuah misi, dan tak pernah kembali."

"Itu hanya mimpi Chuuya." Aku berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tapi Dazai?"

"Ah, Chuuya bagaimana kalau kita nonton hari ini?" ayolah, katakana saja 'iya', aku tidak bisa melihat Chuuya bersedih.

Dia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatapku dengan mata menyipit, bibir tipisnya yang maju beberapa senti dan rambut yang acak-acakan. Ya ampun, kenapa ada manusia semanis dia? Bukan salahku kan kalau aku memangsanya pagi ini?

"Chuuya.."

"Aku serius Dazai, aku khawatir padamu." Dia mengatakkanya? Ahh senangnya.

Aku memajukan wajahku dan dengan cepat aku mencium bibirnya – lembut tidak lama lalu berbisik ditelinganya, "Chuuya mau gaya apa sekarang?" aku tidak tahan, katakan saja aku gila karena malah bernafsu saat pasangannya sedang sedih.

"Hah?"

Akhhhh kenapa bisa makhluk tempramen ini begitu polos?

"Chuuya suka berada diatasku, atau dibawahku? Gaya yang mana?"

"Maksudmu? Sudah jelas aku berada disampingmu bodoh!"

Ayolah~ apa harus langsung ku praktekkan?

"Chuuya kucium nih."

"Bukannya tadi sudah?"

Okeh, aku tidak tahan.

== E.N.D ==

Jangan bunuh saya karna gantung

Fic gaje apa ini? :'v Walopun gaje semoga aja manis wkwk

Beginilah gambaran aku tentang seorang Chuuya, dia itu polos, tempramen, Tsundere dan yang pasti maniiiisss banget

Ini fic pertamaku di fandom BSD, karna kemaren kena garem habis-habisan oleh para penyebar spoiler dead apple, dan katanya ada adegan _ambigu_ SOUKOKU alhasil yah beginilah :'v

Nah, ini juga nulis buat pemanasan karna deadline 'sesuatu' yang sebentar lagi, dan aku malah kena WB :'v /malah curhat/

Udah segitu dah curhatnya wkwk

Gak lupa makasih yang udah mapir ,, apalagi yang mau kasih keritik saran XD auth sangat sangat berterimakasih.

Last, salam SOUKOKU & UECHAN X HIDEYAN GARIS KERAD XD


End file.
